protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Zonas Autônomas Temporárias
Colin Ward Tenho uma grande agenda de livros que gostaria de ler ou escrever e por razões ordinárias, como uma baixa renda, fico em casa, mas acabo me sentindo atraído pelo estrangeiro quando alguém paga as contas. Isso explica porque anarquistas de diferentes países, como França, Alemanha, Holanda e Itália, solicitaram minha opinião sobre as visões de Hakim Bey¹. É sempre um embaraço, pois por muito tempo eu não fazia idéia de quem essa pessoa e suas opiniões eram ou são. Muitos de nós, incluindo eu mesmo, são hesitantes em revelar o vasto escopo da própria ignorância. Duas fontes me explicaram a propósito de que os solicitantes estavam falando. Uma, certamente, é o inestimável artigo da Freedom “Food for thought… and Action!”, e a outra o recente livro de Murray Bookchin Anarquismo Social ou Anarquismo Estilo de Vida: Um Abismo Intransponível². Bookchin e eu temos maneiras opostas de confrontar pessoas cujas idéias têm algum tipo de conexão com as nossas, mas com as quais discordamos. A dele é pulverizá-las com críticas para que não emerjam novamente. A minha é seguir a política de Paul Goodman, que tem sido objeto do desdém de Bookchin. Goodman gostava de contar uma fábula: “Tom diz a Jerry: ‘Quer brigar? Cruze a linha!’ e então Jerry a cruza, ‘Agora’, lamenta Tom, ‘Você está do meu lado!’. Desenhamos a linha nas condições deles; mas prosseguimos em nossas próprias condições”. Como propagandista, geralmente, acho mais útil chamar de camaradas pessoas cujas idéias são algo parecidas com as minhas e realçar nosso solo comum, antes de lançar-lhes um dilúvio de desdém. O que eu aprendi do livro de Bookchin é que o livro de Hakim Bey se chama TAZ: A Zona Autônoma Temporária, Anarquismo Ontológico, Terrorismo Poético e Outros Crimes Exemplares, que o nome verdadeiro do autor é Peter Lamborn Wilson, e que seu livro tem um bom bocado de noções que não exercem apelo em pessoas da geração Bookchin/Ward. E após seu trabalho de demolição, Murray pergunta: “O que, afinal, é uma ‘zona autônoma temporária’?” E ele explica com uma citação de Hakim Bey, descrevendo-a como: “A TAZ é uma espécie de rebelião que não confronta o Estado diretamente, uma operação de guerrilha que libera uma área (de terra, de tempo, de imaginação) e se dissolve para se re-fazer em outro lugar e outro momento, antes que o Estado possa esmagá-la “ E continua citando do ensaio de Hakim Bey como, numa TAZ, nós podemos “compreender muitos dos nossos verdadeiros desejos, mesmo que se por apenas uma temporada, uma breve Utopia Pirata, uma pervertida zona-livre dentro do velho contínuo do espaço-tempo” e como “TAZs em potencial” incluem “a ‘reunião tribal’ dos anos 60, o conclave florestal de eco-sabotadores, o Beltane idílico dos neo-pagãos, as conferências anarquistas, as festas gays” isso sem falar, como cita Murray, de “casas noturnas, banquetes” e “os piqueniques dos antigos libertários” – nada menos. Murray Bookchin, naturalmente, comenta que “tendo sido um membro da Liga Libertária nos anos 60, adoraria ver a cara de Bey e seus discípulos num ‘piquenique dos antigos libertários’!” E faz alguns comentários pé-no-chão ao elogio de Hakim Bey ao “analfabetismo voluntário” e ao ser sem seto “no sentido de uma virtude, e uma aventura”. Corretamente, ao meu ver, Murray observa que: “Oh, ser sem teto pode até ser uma ‘aventura’ quando se possui um confortável lar para retornar, enquanto o nomadismo é a luxúria característica daqueles que podem permitir-se uma vida sem ter de ganhar seu sustento. A maioria dos ‘vagabundos’* nômades dos quais vividamente me recordo da era da Grande Depressão sofreram uma vida desesperada de miséria, doença e indignidade e geralmente morriam prematuramente – como ainda hoje acontece nas ruas da América urbana” Ele nos vence com seu árido realismo, mas o conceito de Zona Autônoma Temporária é tão familiar a mim, e muito provavelmente também a ele, que vale a pena considerá-lo fora do contexto de Hakim Bey. Muitos de nós já devem ter vivido situações que refletem certas experiências que pareceram para nós ser do modo pelo qual as coisas aconteceriam se estivéssemos vivendo numa sociedade anarquista. Acho que foi por volta de 1970 que um leitor da Anarchy, Grahan Whiteman, escrevera sobre o equivalente de zona autônoma temporária que ele percebia nos grandes festivais de rock ou pop que começavam a acontecer em 1967, especialmente o evento de Woodstock no Estado de Nova York em agosto de 1969. Houve ainda muitos outros mais próximos de casa nos 25 anos subseqüentes. Mas, uma vez apresentada à nossa mente a frase Zona Autônoma Temporária, começa-se a vê-la/los em todos os lugares: efêmeros esconderijos de anarquia que ocorrem na vida cotidiana. Nesse sentido, descreve um conceito mais útil do que a de uma sociedade anarquista, desde que as sociedades mais libertárias que conhecemos tiveram seus elementos autoritários, e vice-versa. Li recentemente a biografia do pintor Augustus John escrita por Michael Holroyd, um auto-intitulado anarquista que era também um monstro em criar em torno de si a versão particular de anarquia que o agradava. Holroyd descreve o retorno de John, em seu septuagésimo terceiro aniversário em 1950, à St-Rémy na França, lugar que este havia deixado às pressas em 1939: “A alimentação francesa já não era mais como antigamente e o vinho parecia ter sumido. Mas ao fim da tarde, no Café des Varietés, ele ainda podia obter aquele peculiar equilíbrio de espírito e corpo que descrevia como um ‘detachment-in-intimacy’. A conversação rodopiava em seu entorno, o acordeão tocava e, de vez em quando, era recompensado ‘pela aparição de um rosto ou parte de um rosto, um gesto ou conjunção de formas, que reconhecia como pertencentes a um mundo mais real e harmonioso do que aquele que nós estamos acostumados’” Essa última frase do velho pintor descreve de maneira ainda mais bela a sensação que outro colaborador da Freedom, Brian Richardson, chamou de “momentos dourados”. Seu raro vislumbre de um mundo mais real e harmonioso é o significado que estou inclinado a atribuir às palavras em torno das Zonas Autônomas Temporárias. Notas do autor (numeradas): 1. Apareceu originalmente em Freedom, Primavera de 1997 2. Edinburgh, AK Press f5.95, frete grátis da Freedom Press Fonte da tradução: The Anarchist Library - AGOSTO/2010 http://theanarchistlibrary.org/HTML/Colin_Ward__Temporary_Autonomous_Zones.html ---- Notas da tradução (asteriscos): 1.Freedom (1947-1960) e Anarchy (1961-1970) são periódicos anarquistas britânicos dos quais Colin Ward foi editor e fundador. 2.Paul Goodman (1911-1972) sociólogo, intelectual anarquista estado-unidense, co-fundador da Gestalt Terapia, colaborou com o movimento pacifista e estudantil na década de 1960, é autor do livro Growing Up Absurd ainda não publicado no Brasil. 3.Augustus John (1878-1961) é um pintor galês, celebrado pelo seu estilo pós-impressionista. 4.‘Hoboes’, designa a condição de sem teto e vacância dos desempregados durante a “Grande Depressão” nos EUA. ---- Tradução e contribuição: José Paulo Maldonado Souza (jxpxster@gmail.com) Categoria:Escritos de Colin Ward